Balls, game bags, and other small projectiles have been historically utilized for entertainment, sport, exercise and health purposes. Games involving throwing, kicking, and catching such objects, as well as aiming the objects towards goals or other people are known to increase hand-eye and foot-eye coordination, as well as provide pleasure and entertainment to the people involved in the game. Many games involving such objects also involve bouncing the object off a surface so as to modify the trajectory of the object.
Most such objects have been intended for use on dry land and are poorly adapted for use in pools, lakes, oceans, streams or other bodies of water. Those objects that are adapted for use on dry land typically possess poor flotation and water skimming characteristics and are thus not capable of bouncing or skimming on top of the water surface. When such objects come in contact with the water surface, the momentum of the object is absorbed by the water and thus the object comes to rest near the point of contact. Such behavior prevents the use of the water surface as a surface off which the object can be bounced or skipped, and reduces the enjoyability of water-oriented games.
Certain balls have been adapted for use on water. However, such balls typically have components that are water-impermeable and highly resilient. The use of such components results in the balls bouncing off the water at a high rebound rate, resulting in loss of control over the ball and the distance that the ball travels. Additionally, water-impermeable and highly resilient components result in low deformability of the ball upon impact, which can result in the ball being difficult to catch, erratic bouncing of the ball, and the ball being painful upon impact with human skin, especially for younger players. For example, a water-impermeable or highly resilient ball can bounce erratically and unpredictably off a solid surface and travel for a considerable distance, resulting in the ball leaving the proximate area, for example the surrounding pool deck or other field of play. Furthermore, water-impermeable components prevent such balls from altering their mass and density, resulting in degraded performance when in contact with the water surface. This can also result in excessive and erratic bouncing action, excessive speed, and excessive travel distance resulting in the ball leaving the field of play, and difficulty in catching the ball.